


Tampons and Concealer?

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drugstore, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Izzy sent Alec to get tampons and concealer...Alec was standing in the drugstore, not even sure where to begin, when a handsome stranger offered to help.





	

‘Is there something I can help you with?’ A man, wearing a maureen blazer with its sleeves rolled up, with a deep purpled eye shadow (and the rest of his makeup, obviously…) said to Alec, as he was fidgeting in front of the numerous brands and kinds of tampons in a drugstore. It took Alec a more second to reply as the stranger was beautiful.

‘Urgh…my sister wants me to help her buy some…tampons, but I don’t know which one to buy?’ Alec was afraid to ask any of the female staff himself, not sure of how they’d react. Yet, since the guy had asked him on his own and his voice didn’t seem to imply any kind of judgement, added to that Alec really needed some help, he blurted out his problem.

‘Well, I assume she’s been using it and familiar with it? Is it her first few days of her period or the last?’ The man went on asking, which had Alec scratched his neck as he thought back on his conversation with Izzy.

‘Umm…I think it’s her first day?’

‘Alright, so these are the ones with higher absorbency and with a plastic applicator. These would be better, since I doubt you know how well your sister has been using them and which kind of applicator she’s familiar with?’ Alec could only nod, as he tried his best to understand what the stranger was talking about. Half of his mind was occupied with how gorgeous the man was and the other half was trying to understand the whole tampon things work. He glanced over the few brands that the man had pointed him towards and picked the one he thought was alright.

‘Thanks…hmm…’Alec glanced towards the man’s jacket and found no name tag on it.

‘Oh I don’t work here. I just thought you seem clueless and…thought you need some help. I am Magnus. Is there anything else you need? Or you are just that great of a brother to pick up tampons for your sister?’ The man smiled at Alec. His words got Alec blushing, pink reaching to his ears even, as he stuttered to reply.

‘Izzy told me to get her tampons because…I asked her to help me cover up the hickeys I got last night and she told me to get some concealer matching my own shade, before she could help me with it…and she needs some tampons as well, so here I am. It’d be great, if you’d help me with that as well?’

‘Ah don’t we all need to know about concealer at some point.’ Magnus smiled knowingly and he gestured towards the other corner of the store. Alec followed in his direction, as they reached a different section in the store.

‘Okay, guessing you’re mostly new to any makeup, this is a brand I’d recommend. Surely it isn’t the best, but it gets the job done and the price is more than fair. If you don’t mind, would you show me where your hickey is, so maybe I could match the right shade of your skin as well?’ Magnus kindly offered. Alec struggled a little with his buttons on his shirt, before he could drag down his collar and show Magnus the hickey on the side of his neck. Magnus chuckled at the sight, as he stepped closer to examine the hickey.

‘Well, I hope you at least enjoyed that…Sorry what’s your name?’ Only then did Magnus ask.

‘Oh sorry, I’m Alec and umm…no it was right after he gave me the hickey that I realized I don’t really wanna kiss him…’ The blush on Alec’s face only darkened and spread to his neck. Magnus leaned forward a little and had his fingers hovered over Alec’s hickey.

‘May I, Alexander?’ Magnus whispered to Alec.

‘Sure.’ It was the only word Alec could mutter, though he didn’t know why Magnus needed to touch the hickey in order to help him find the right concealer, or why he’d know his full name was Alexander, it sent shiver down his body as Magnus’ fingers touched his skin. Before Alec could comprehend the shiver he felt, Magnus’ fingers had already left his skin.

‘Well, you could use either of these shades. The lighter one could be used on your face as well, if one day your sister wants to teach you make-up? But if you only want one to cover your skin, the darker one would be alright as well.’ As Magnus picked out two sticks of concealer from the rack and turned back to face Alec, Alec noticed a light shade of red flashing on Magnus’ face.

‘I’d take the lighter one…I don’t think Izzy would go as far as teaching me makeup, but maybe she’d use it as well…’ Alec took the lighter concealer from Magnus’ hand and he felt the heat as his finger touched upon Magnus’.

‘So…thanks for your help, Magnus. Sorry for interrupting your shopping?’ Alec said sheepishly. As much as he wanted to see Magnus again, he still didn’t have the confidence to just ask out a guy at a drugstore.

‘No problem, Alexander. I wasn’t shopping for something too important anyway…Actually…are you free after purchasing these? Maybe I could show you how to cover the hickey up as well? Over coffee? If you want?’ Magnus hesitated as he asked. To say Alec was overjoyed that Magnus had asked him out would be so true.

‘Absolutely. There’s a coffee shop I like around the corner? And we can talk something, other than concealer?’ Alec grinned at Magnus, as they stepped towards the cashier. Magnus let out the breath he was holding. To be frank, as ridiculous as his experiences with meeting guys and girls, this was a first for him to ask a guy out from a drugstore.

‘That sounds great.’ Magnus stood at the exit, as he waited for Alec to finish the purchase. Somehow, he looked forward to a day which he could leave a hickey on Alec and need not to cover it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is kinda ridiculous. I blame this on my recent frequent visit to the drugstore myself and getting more familiar with makeup myself. I wish someday I could master makeup as well as Magnus does...Anyway, I hope you enjoy two men talking about tampons and concealer and ended up on a date together. Send me request for ficlet if you want, I can promise to try if they are small ideas.


End file.
